Bully Turned Husband
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella and Troy tell their children their story.


**Bully Turned Husband**

**One Shot**

"**Mommy can you tell me the story of you and Daddy?" asks Kayla**

**It was all quiet in the Bolton household, Gabriella was putting her 6 year old twin daughters to bed and Troy was yet to come home from the garage were he worked/owned.**

"**The story of Daddy and I we had that one last night," smiles Gabriella sitting next to her daughter on the bed.**

"**But it's my favourite," pleaded Kayla battering her eyelashes and pouting with the famous puppy dog stare she had inherited from her mother.**

"**Oh ok then," said Gabriella**

"**Once upon a time-" began Gabriella**

"**No, how you tell it properly I was a lot older then you are now I was 10 years older and I was at east high," says Kayla**

"**Yeah like that," inputs Kayla's twin Marie**

"**I was a lot older then you are now I was 10 years older and I was at East High. Your daddy was the basketball captain and I was new girl, a geek. Your daddy and I had meet over the winter vacation and he was sweet and charming on the vacation and when I saw your father at my new school I was very happy. But then he didn't talk to me or answer my texts and he began to be mean to me" says Gabriella**

"**And he called you names," whispers Kayla**

"**And hit you and kicked you and was very unkind to you," says Marie**

**Gabriella nods. "But one afternoon I stumbled upon a beautiful garden on the roof and there was your father on his own and on his own he was quiet nice. He explained he had picked on me because his friends had made him. I told him I was hurt by what he had done and I didn't know if I could forgive him," says Gabriella**

"**But he asked if he could make it up to you and you said yes. I took you out to dinner a few times and asked you to be my girlfriend and beginning of senior year I announced to the whole school I was in love with you and then-" Troy is cut of by Gabriella.**

"**While me and daddy were in college we discovered we were going to have a baby but not just one baby 2 babies but I kept going to college until Kayla and Marie were born which was July time so I could go back to college when my second year started and daddy worked hard in college and at a job to pay for you two to go to day care and-" Gabriella is cut of by Kayla**

"**And here were are 6 years later and you got married while you were having us," says Kayla**

"**Mommy how does the story end?" asks Marie**

"**Well," says Gabriella She beckons the girls closer and whisper in there's ears and they go running to there daddy who is in the doorway.**

"**Daddy mommy has a baby in her tummy," shouts Kayla**

"**A baby in her tummy?" asks Troy**

**Kayla, Marie and Gabriella nod.**

"**Brie seriously?" asks Troy  
>"Seriously wildcat were having another baby I'm pregnant," whispers Gabriella tears in her eyes.<strong>

**Troy goes over to Gabriella and picks up her spinning her around.**

"**Troy not a good idea," groans Gabriella**

**Troy quickly sets Gabriella down who runs to the bathroom.**

"**Is mommy ok?" asks Kayla getting back into bed**

"**Yeah she's fine the baby just makes her sick," says Troy putting Marie into her bed**

"**That's not kind," says Kayla**

"**You know when you to where babies in mommy's tummy you made mommy sick it's part of having a baby it's weird for mommy having a baby in her tummy and the baby is rolling round which makes her sick," says Troy**

"**Mommy we're sorry," says Kayla and Marie**

"**What for?" asks Gabriella**

"**For making you sick when we were in your tummy," says Kayla**

"**It's ok," says Gabriella**

"**Has the baby stopped rolling?" asks Marie**

**Gabriella nods. "What just happened is called morning sickness the baby sometimes doesn't like what mommy eats sometimes that happens to you and your sick it's ok. It means the baby is healthy," says Gabriella**

"**Now night, night girls," says Troy**

"**Night, night daddy. Night, night mommy, Night, night baby," says the girls**

**Gabriella and Troy turn the light of and close the door on there sleeping children.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**P.S Who wants a sequel to this of the baby being born**


End file.
